


13x05 Coda: Me Too

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Hugs, Interrupting Sam, M/M, Reunions, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: What should happen at the beginning of next week's episode





	13x05 Coda: Me Too

When Dean picked up the phone he expected to be put on the trail of another case. Billie had said they had work to do. But when he heard that voice...he dared to hope for a second that it was real.

 

“Mia? Look, I can’t do this right now. I told you…”

 

“Dean?” Sam shook the sleep from his head.

 

“We ain’t going home yet.”

 

***

 

Dean saw the trenchcoat before the man turned around. It was wrong. All wrong. It was too much like Cas’ old one. When he saw his face…

 

_ That’s why Billie sent me back. She knew what I was doing. Cas already left the Empty. _

 

Dean’s legs were rubbery and barely trudged the distance to the payphone. Sam stayed by the car, silver bullets in his gun at the ready. It didn’t hurt to be cautious. Dean was vulnerable.

 

“Cas?” Dean’s voice broke. A tear threatened to fall. It appeared that Cas was in a similar state. His blue eyes glistened in the neon light.

 

“You came. I thought I’d never see you again.” Cas closed the distance and fell into Dean’s arms. He was almost too tired to lift his own into the embrace. 

 

Dean breathed in the familiar scent. Petrichor. Nobody could fake that. His angel was back. “How?”

 

“I assumed you made a deal but the keeper, the cosmic entity, told me there were no deals to be made. I heard my name. I woke up.”

 

Sam let his guard down to join them. He gripped Cas in a bear hug then let him go. Dean shifted uncomfortably at the intrusion but he gestured for Cas to continue.

 

“The keeper was infuriated that I refused my eternal sleep. He tried to make me submit but I demanded my release. I had to come back to you.” Cas looked to the side. “To both of you.”

 

“So this keeper just spit you out of the Empty?” Sam asked.

 

“I gave him no choice. I threatened to disturb him from his own eternal rest.”

 

Dean laughed. “Like  _ Ghost _ ? You sing  _ Henry the Eighth _ a thousand times?”

 

Cas smirked. “I was prepared to.”

 

“So was anyone else there? Did you see Crowley? Rowena? Gabriel?” Sam’s curiosity was piqued.

 

“There was nothing. Just black. The keeper was some sort of fluid that shifted into my reflection. He said it was where all angels and demons went when they made their final fall. There was nothing I could do to bring anyone else back.”

 

Sam backed down. “Okay. Wow. Do you...do you remember what happened before you…?”

 

“Lucifer. He ran me through. Is he still here? Jack? Does he have the baby?” Cas started to panic. He’d been so focused on getting back to Dean.

 

That brought Dean back down from his temporary high. “Mom. She uh...she wailed on Lucifer and they both got stuck on the other side. We don’t know if she’s still there...anyway. Jack’s not a baby. He was for like ten seconds and now he’s seventeen...ish? He’s okay. Young Skywalker is back at the Bunker and Sam’s been playing Yoda.”

 

Cas squinted and tilted his head. Dean couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. His angel was just so adorable when he did that. He put an arm around Cas and walked them back to the Impala. Sam reached for the back door and laid down, giving Cas shotgun.

 

Ten miles or so down the road Dean reached for Cas’ hand on the seat between them and he kept them together until nearly sunrise when Sam woke up. Cas gave a curt nod to show he understood that it wasn’t a topic up for conversation quite yet. 

 

After settling in at the bunker and showing Cas to a sleeping Jack’s room, they quietly retired to Dean’s. Dean took both of Cas’ hands in his and struggled to say the things he regretted never telling him. Finally he leaned in and softly pressed his lips to his angel’s. Cas brought up an hand to the back of Dean’s head to kiss him back.

  
“Me too, Dean.”


End file.
